Puppy Love
by sakuraheartz
Summary: Mikan was five and she knew she was in love with Natsume but she hid her feelings.When he moved to another country, she was heartbroken. 13 years later, he came back and Mikan realized she still have feelings for him. Surely it's not a puppy love. Right


**Puppy Love**

**Disclaimer:** Yes, you can ask Higuchi Tachibana-san that I DO own Gakuen Alice (note the sarcasm!). Of course I don't own Gakuen Alice!

**Summary:** Mikan was five and she knew she was in love with Natsume but she hid her feelings. When he moved to another country, she was heartbroken. 13 years later, he came back and Mikan realized she still have feelings for him. Her friends told her it was just a puppy love but she knew it was not a puppy love.

**Inspired by:** Puppy Love by Donny Osmond

**A sakuraheartz and cupcake collaboration.**

**Dedicate to cupcake...  
Thank you for supporting and sharing this adventure with me.**

* * *

**The Past (Thirteen Years Ago)**

"Natsume is a freak!"

The five year old Mikan shouted while pointing at a raven haired boy.

"Nobody has a pair of crimson eyes except for a vampire!" she added.

Some of their classmates gasp.

"My mommy told me that vampires are beautiful creatures." The seaweed haired girl squealed in excitement. "As expected from Natsume-sama!" she added.

"Now that you think of it, he can attract any girl that he wants to." Someone whispered to his friends and they nodded.

And now, everyone really thinks Natsume was a vampire.

Mikan looked around guiltily. She didn't mean to embarrass him like that.

She was just trying to catch his attention.

Annoyed and frustrated at the sudden accusation, Natsume retorted and stood up.

"I'm not a –" He was cut off when Narumi-sensei entered the room.

"Good morning, my dear students," he greeted merrily as the students greeted back with the same enthusiasm.

Everyone was seated on his/her sit; except for Natsume.

"Now, Natsume-kun," Narumi smiled at him. "Please take your sit, the class is about to start."

Most of the students snickered at Natsume while Mikan felt really conscientious with what she did.

Natsume glared at everyone before he stormed out of the classroom.

"Eh, what happen to Natsume-kun?" Narumi asked his other students.

All of them shrugged and Narumi sighed.

"All right, I'll be giving you some work now," he handed papers to his students and they groaned.

"I'll be collecting those papers after the break because I'm late for the teachers meeting."

Then he waved at his students, "Goodbye my precious students."

After Mr. Narumi left, the students started answering their work sheets.

Since she was a genius in her year, Mikan finished the class work in a matter of minutes. She turned around to her best friend and her eyebrow lifted.

Her best friend was making a weird invention again and she too had already finished her work.

Mikan shook her head and said, "I need to go somewhere, Hotaru."

Hotaru lifted her eyes off her invention and looked directly into Mikan's eyes as if she was searching her.

"Be back before the break," Hotaru resumed working on her invention. "Or I'll shoot you with the baka gun."

Mikan tilted her head in confusion. 'Baka gun?' she thought as she strolled out of the classroom. 'What is that? A new kind of food?'

She was deep in thought and when she snapped out of her daze, she was standing beside the Sakura tree near the Northern Forest.

People rarely came to that side of the school because there were a lot of students reported missing after they went into the forest.

Mikan sighed and leaned her forehead against the tree.

"I did something bad today, Mr. Tree," she paused. "I accused Natsume of being a vampire because of his red eyes."

She sat on the trunk and pulled her knees closer to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I didn't mean to do that," tears threatened to spilled on her eyes. "I just want his attention on me because I like him!"

"Hotaru told me the feelings that I have for him is just a puppy love," she snorted. "I mean, we're not puppies, we're human!"

"She said that my feelings for him will fade as we grow up," Mikan pouted against her knees. "But I know that my feelings for him will last forever!"

"But then again," she sighed. "I'm sure Natsume hates me now."

The school bell rang and Mikan stood up frantically.

"Oh, no!" she said anxiously. "Its break time, I'm late, and Hotaru is going to hit me with the…the… whatever that thing is, she will kill me!"

Mikan ran towards the elementary building with her hands flailing around the air.

Unknown to her, someone was on the branch of the same Sakura tree, listening to the whole conversation that she had with "Mr. Tree".

Natsume had his hand on his mouth, his crimson eyes widened and his face flushed thousand shades of red.

He looked at the direction where the brunette ran off and a small smile graced on his handsome face.

"So the polka-dots panty likes me, huh?" he leaned his back on the tree. "Too bad I'll be gone tomorrow."

The next day, Mikan entered the classroom with a smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning, everyone!" she yelled happily.

She looked around the classroom, surprised that no one replied, only to found out that everyone was in a depressed mood.

"W –what's wrong?" she put her bag on her seat and then she craned her neck to searched for her crush.

"Eh, where's Natsume?" Mikan asked her classmates as she noticed that he was the only one missing in the class.

Tobita Yuu or Inchou, as they like to call him, stood up and walked towards her. "Mr. Narumi just told us that Natsume had transferred to another school."

"T –transferred?" Mikan eyes widened and her lower lips quiver.

"Yes, he said that Natsume and his family moved to France for his father's business," Yuu added.

**BANG!**

Sumire hit the table with her hand and then she pointed her finger at Mikan.

"It's your entire fault!" she screeched loudly. "If you didn't accuse Natsume-sama that he is a vampire, he wouldn't have to move!"

"Shut up, Permy," Hotaru stepped beside Mikan and fired her newly invented Baka Gun at Sumire.

Everything was a blur to Mikan.

Sumire's words echoed in her mind like a broken record.

'It's your entire fault!'

'It's your entire fault!'

'It's your entire fault!'

A tear slid down on her face and she had her head down.

"It's all my fault."

* * *

**The Present (13 years after)**

Mikan shot her eyes opened.

Her heart hammered, her breathing quickening. Mikan sat up and peered out the window.

The predawn light cast through her window and she could see the outline of her bedroom.

She sighed and then laid back in her bed, but wasn't able to sleep.

"Thirteen years, huh?" she whispered to herself.

She tossed and turned on her bed, trying to get some more sleep before her alarm rang but gave up trying after a few minutes.

She tossed her sheet on the side and walked lazily to the bathroom to take a bath.

She put on her school uniform; white blouse and checkered red and black, mid thigh skirt and a pair of knee-length socks with matching black shoes.

The boys' uniform was the same except they wear a pair of red and black checkered long trousers and a white t-shit with a matching checkered tie.

She just let her waist long brunette hair flow freely and then she took another look at her mirror.

After she was done with her daily routine, she grabbed her bag and went out of her room.

She was greeted by the smell of pancakes and coffee as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," she greeted her parents and her grandpa.

Her mom replied back and smiled at her as she resumed cooking.

Her father stared at her from the corner of the news paper that he was reading while her grandfather was sipping his tea, looking peaceful.

"What?" she asked annoyingly at her father.

"You're early today," he flipped the pages of the newspaper.

"So?" she shrugged and took a piece of pancake and spread Nutella on it. "I like to change sometimes."

Mikan ate the pancake and let the food hanging on her mouth as she grabbed her bag.

"I'll be going now," she ran to the door before anyone could scold her about her bad manners.

* * *

"Ohayou," Mikan said in deceptively disinterested tone.

There were a murmur of replies and then she went to her seat. Before she could even rest her butt on the chair, her friends, Anna and Nonoko, greeted her with a tight hug.

"Anna, Nonoko, get off me!" she squirmed as she tried to catch her breath from the tight hug.

"Mikan, Mikan," Anna and Nonoko squealed in unison. "Have you heard there are new students coming to this school?"

"No," Mikan gritted her teeth. "Let me go, I can't breathe!"

"Anna, Nonoko, let the idiot catch her breath." Hotaru waved her screwdriver at them. "I don't want my subject to die before I began my experiment."

"Hotaru!" Mikan wailed at her best friend.

Finally letting her go, Mikan slumped into her seat, panting.

The two were grinning, unaffected by Mikan's sudden outburst. They were identical twins, the only difference were their hair. Anna has waist long wavy pink hair while Nonoko has waist long blue straight hair.

"Anyway," the twins said again. "We heard that your crush is coming back!"

Mikan lifted an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Natsume," they replied happily. "Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan didn't move, her heart banging in her chest and her throat tight. Sweat formed all over her body, and her palms felt sticky. Nausea assaulted her stomach, and she pressed her hand to her belly. God, I feel sick.

"Oh, and don't forget about Ruka –sama," said Sumire as she joined the conversation. "I just can't believe Natsume–sama and Ruka–sama become

best friends!"

"Yeah," the twins agreed. "Did you know that Ruka–san and Natsume–san became famous after they become partners in the modeling industry since they were seven?"

She ignored the twins and Sumire as they chatted animatedly in front of her and had her head low as Narumi-sensei entered the room.

"Good morning, class," he chirped happily. "We're going to have two new students today."

There were murmurs of thrill and most of the girls squealed in excitement; knowing who the new students was.

"Come on in, boys," Narumi clasped his hand as the door opened and two teenagers entered the room.

There was a moment of silence. Together they made such an impressive sight they stole everyone's breath. Oh boy, there were some outstanding genes running through those two.

Natsume Hyuuga lived up to his reputation as a man cold as the north wind— his hair was raven black, and his eyes were crimson red. His face was harshly male and his expression stern, lightened only occasionally by a twinkle of humor.

Ruka Nogi on the other hand, was a complete contrast. His sandy blonde hair reflected the sunlight; his bright blue eyes sparkled with merriment, and his lips were permanently creased into a pleasing grin.

Then the girls, with the exception from Hotaru and Mikan, screamed hysterically.

"Natsume–sama, go out with me!"

"Ruka–sama, marry me!"

"Natsume–sama, Ruka–sama, I'll fight for your socks –even if I have to die!"

And the list goes on.

Narumi–sensei sweat dropped and then he clapped his hand to clam the students.

"It looks like everyone knows them, huh?" Narumi chuckled.

"Well, as a formality, please welcome these two new students." Narumi turned to them. "Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi."

Mikan tried to hide her flustered face. 'God, he's—face it Mikan—he's gorgeous in a totally masculine way that makes no apologies and expects no excuses.'

Mikan was still arguing with her mind and her feelings for a certain raven haired lad that she didn't realized Narumi–sensei had instructed the two to sit at the empty spot beside her.

Mikan was snapped out of her thought when she heard a deep voice beside her.

"So you're still wearing pattern underwear, huh?" Natsume smirked. "Polka dots?" he jeered.

Mikan's mouth was wide opened as she finally understands what he was talking about.

Before she could retort, Jinno –sensei banged the door opened. "Open up your text book before you experience my wrath!"

Mikan cursed under her breath before she took out her text book.

Before she could even read the page, she felt Natsume was sitting closer to her, making her uncomfortable.

Mikan could feel the piercing glances and killing intention from Natsume and Ruka's fan club she shudders.

"W –What are you doing?" Mikan hissed under her breath.

Natsume had a smug expression on his face and tilted his head to face her.

"I don't have my book yet," he said calmly.

"You could share with Nogi –san," Mikan replied, getting annoyed, as she pointed her finger to Ruka, who was reading his own book.

"Narumi said that you're my partner." He put his hand on his chin, smirking as he saw her squirm under his intense stare.

"Besides," he whispered. "Watching you getting uncomfortable amuses me."

Oh hell. He was truly a sadist.

Mikan gritted her teeth and tried to stay calm.

She tried to ignore him throughout the class and when the bell finally rang, she grabbed her things and practically ran out of the class.

"You look happy, Natsume," Ruka pleased to see the smile on his best friend's face. After all, it was not every day Ruka get to see a satisfied smile on Natsume's face.

"I am happy," Natsume turned his head to face Ruka.

"Is that the girl you always brag about?" inquired Ruka.

"Yes, she's the one." Natsume nodded his head.

"She's cute…" Ruka's voice trailed.

"Back off, Ruka," Natsume frowned at his best friend. "She's mine."

"No, not your girl," Ruka shook his head and pointed his finger to a raven-haired women in front of them. "Her."

"Imai?" Natsume snorted. "You really do have an interesting choice in women, huh, Ruka?"

"Well, that makes the two of us, Natsume," Ruka ginned back at him.

Natsume chuckled as both of them proceed to their next class; ignoring the fan girls who were swooning and drooling over them.

* * *

Mikan held her books close to her chest. She was running in the crowded hallway, trying to get to her next class.

Mikan frowned as the image of a certain crimson-eye lad flashed into her mind. It was just a few hours since the last time she saw him but she missed him already.

From the moment he talked to her that day, she knew that she still has feelings for him. And the feelings grew stronger and stronger; until she felt like her heart was going to burst.

She was about to turn around the corner when she bumped into someone; causing her books to fall to the ground.

Mikan waited for the impact as she felt herself falling but then she felt a pair of muscular arms went around her, steadying her.

Mikan opened one eye and came face to face with her savior's chest. Hard and lean and feeling protected, her heartbeat race and she could feel her face flushed.

"Enjoying yourself, polka dots?" she heard the familiar voice and she went stiff. She dared to look up to those mesmerizing crimson eyes and her throat dried.

Natsume's stern expression melted slightly into a more heated assessment as his gaze searched her face. As her lips caught his attention, his lips parted, tempting to kiss her moist lips.

He was holding her way too long, not minding the curious stares that were cast at them, and yet something untamed inside her wanted the moment to continue for eternity.

The heat and strength of his arms felt so good she didn't want to leave them.

A shrill was heard throughout the hallway causing the two to snap out of their trance.

Luna was pointing her fingers at Mikan. "What the hell are you doing with our Natsume –kun?"

That was when Mikan realized their position. Natsume had his arms wrapped tightly and comfortably around her waist while Mikan had her hands clenched at the front of his uniform.

She gasps and instantly stepped back from him. She almost cried at the sudden lost of heat and much to Natsume's displeasure.

"Well?" Luna folded her arms as she and her cronies waited for Mikan answer.

Before Mikan could do or said anything, she felt herself being pulled towards Natsume and he lifted her chin to face him.

Gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the hallway as Natsume kissed her.

Luna and her cronies turned to stone; not believing the scene in front of her.

As soon as he let her go, Mikan placed her hand on her lips.

"W –What was that for?" she blushed furiously.

"That, my dear," he leaned closer to her face. "…is your punishment for accusing me as a vampire when we were six."

"B –But that was my first kiss." Tears formed at the back of her eyes.

It's not that she didn't like the kiss but she always thought that her first kiss would be romantic and that she was ready. 'And the kiss didn't mean anything to him at all!'

Guilt pricked Natsume's heart but he doesn't want to say sorry to her because he wasn't.

He collected her books and hand them to Mikan.

"You better go now," Natsume pecked her forehead. "Class is starting soon."

Mikan trotted down the now deserted hallway and pause midway. She glanced back at Natsume and found him staring back at her.

She blushed harder and clutched the books tighter to her chest and ran to her class.

As soon as her figure disappeared from his sight, Natsume raked his already messy black tresses.

"You're so whipped, Natsume."

He chuckled to himself and then he skipped his class and went to his favorite relaxing spot, the Sakura tree.

* * *

Over the next few days, Mikan avoided Natsume as if he was some sort of a deadly disease, much to his annoyance.

She even changed her seating arrangement in the English class, the only class that they've shared, and sit with her best friend instead. Which were two seats away in front from him.

He tried to corner her one day but she was faster than him.

Natsume was cursing and needed something to distract him. He skipped his class and was on his way to his beloved Sakura tree when he heard voices from the school fountain.

It was not his nature to eavesdrop on other people's conversation but when he heard the girl's familiar voice, he couldn't help but peer at the corner of the building.

"I'm sorry," Mikan bowed slightly at the boy in front of him. "I can't go out with you."

"Oh, come on," the boy snorted. "Why can't you accept me?"

"I'm sorry," she paused. "I already have someone that I like."

Natsume's heart constrict at her words. 'She already has someone she likes? Who?'

The boy grunt, "Its Hyuuga isn't it?"

Natsume held his breath; waiting and hoping for her to say the words.

"Yes, I like Natsume" Mikan smiled lovingly as she said his name.

Natsume was stunned for a moment before he frowned when he saw the boy suddenly grabbed her wrist forcefully.

"I will force you to like me!" the boy snarled at her. "I will make you mine."

Natsume could no longer watch the scene before him. His eye twitched when he saw Mikan winced as the boy grabbed her wrist none too gently.

Natsume punched the guy and pulled Mikan towards him. He watched the boy's eyes widened and then he ran away from their sight.

Without words, he held her hand and dragged her to his favorite place.

**And they called it puppy love  
****Oh, I guess they'll never know  
****How a young heart really feels  
****And why I love her so**

**And they called it puppy love  
****Just because we're in our teens  
****Tell them all; please tell them it isn't fair  
****To take away my only dream**

He settled on the trunk of the Sakura tree, dragging her with him as she sat on his lap.

"U –Um, Natsume, w –what are you doing?" Mikan was blushing frantically.

Natsume rest his head on the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from moving.

"Is it true?" He inhaled her sweet strawberry scent and he suddenly felt relaxed.

"Eh?" Mikan asked in confusion.

"Is it true that you like me?" his gaze locked on her, and it was intoxicating.

"I –it –um," she stuttered and covered her face with her hands.

**I cry each night, my tears for you  
****My tears are all in vain  
****I'll hope and I'll pray that maybe someday  
****You'll be back, in my arms, once again**

**Someone, help me, help me please  
****Is the answer up above  
****How can I, oh how can I tell them  
****This is not a puppy love**

Natsume chuckled and held her closer, brushing his lips on her hair.

"I love you, polka dots," he murmured against her head.

"W –what?" she lifted her head to face him. "Y – You're kidding, right?"

Natsume frowned. "Why should I be joking at a time like this?"

"I – um," Mikan divert her attention away from Natsume's piercing gaze but the blush on her face said otherwise.

Natsume lifted her chin to face him. "Mikan," he whispered her name and she could feel the electric wave spreading inside her body. "Do you like me?"

Mikan looked at his eyes. His crimson eyes were full of doubt and fear and also…love.

"No," Mikan tried to find her voice. "I don't like you."

Natsume feel like a fish out of water, one lonesome, tongue-tied doc trying to keep his head above water in a pool full of silver-tongued legal sharks.

But he was suddenly relieved when she held his face and gave her a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Natsume." Mikan leaned her forehead against his. "Ever since we were six."

"I know," he smiled and watched her with amusement as her face turned white.

"Y – you know?" her voice quivering.

"Yeah," he paused. "I hear your conversation with 'Mr. Tree'."

"Everything?" Mikan gulped.

"Everything." Natsume had a smug on his face. "And that is the reason why I came back after all these years.

"I love you so much that it hurts." Mikan cried on his chest and he patted her back, cradling her in his arms.

"I love you, Natsume," she sobbed. "I love you."

**How can I, oh how can I tell them  
****This is not a puppy love**

**Not a puppy love**

* * *

"I think we should give them privacy, Imai –san," Ruka hide with Hotaru behind the bushes as Hotaru took some pictures of the couple cuddling under the Sakura tree.

"You are the one who agreed to obey everything I said if you want to go out with me," Hotaru said in one breath.

Ruka sighed in defeat and then an idea popped into his head.

He turned to face her and smirked, "Hotaru."

Hotaru was caught off guard when Ruka say her name and she lowered her camera to face him.

Hotaru eyes widened as she felt his lips covered hers and dropped her camera.

It was only a chaste kiss but Hotaru went rigid and she could only stared back at him with a blush on her face.

Ruka mentally laughed and caress her face. 'Cute.'

"Let's give them privacy, okay, Hotaru?" Ruka gave her his ten-million-watt smile and all she could do was nod as her reply.

Ruka laughed softly and grabbed her camera and then he held her hand with his other free hand.

'It feels so good to be in control sometimes,' Ruka glanced at Hotaru's blushing face. 'She will be the death of me from now on.'

**...The End...**

* * *

**I forgot to post this story huhu. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think about it.**

**I've posted the first chapter to my new story: Kiseki .Forbidden to give you the** **overview of what the story would be like.  
I haven't have the time to write the next chapter since my exams are coming soon. Real soon! OMG! WHAT AM I DOING!Oh, I love to eat my pancakes with Nutella (I'm weird but it's tasty)! Try em'.**

**Love you guys and stay healthy,**

**sakuraheartz/Elie**


End file.
